LED Apple
LED Apple *'Nombre:' **En Corea: 레드애플 **Internacional: LED Apple (Logic Egoism Delete Apple) *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de' Ex-Integrantes: 13 chicos. *'Debut:' 7 de Octubre del 2010. *'Disolución:' 3 de Marzo del 2016. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' L.E.D.A (Proviene de las 4 primeras letras de LED Apple) *'Agencia: '''Starkim Entertainment. '''GRUPO DISUELTO' Carrera LED Apple (레드 애플) es un grupo de pop rock formado por STARKIM Entertainment en 2010. Inicialmente, la banda consistía en los miembros: I-OH, Min Young, Young Jun, Kwang Yeon y Seung Hyun. LED Apple debutó el 7 de Octubre de 2010 con un cover de la canción «DASH» originalmente de Baek Ji Young. En 2011 vuelven con nueva imagen y nuevos miembros Jae Hoon, Kyu Min y Hyo Seok, presentando su mini álbum «Who Do You Think You Are» el 16 de Junio. Su formación se mantuvo en secreto (antes del debut) y su música combina, en su primer vídeo múltiples géneros, como son: el rap, el trot, el pop y el tecno. Su agencia ha declarado que el grupo puede cantar, bailar, tocar instrumentos y cantar baladas, por lo que será un grupo multi-tarea. Al darse la salida de Jae Hoon el grupo anuncio el comeback con 3 miembros más, de esos cuales dos son Han Byul y Keon U. Jung Joon Young fue miembro, pero Starkim Ent. descubrió que tenía un contrato con otra agencia que no lo dejaba ir así que no pudo debutar. LED Apple, después de poco mas de 2 años de haber debutado recibe su primer premio, el premio rookie. Regresan en 17 de Julio del 2013 con su Mini-Album Bad boys. Lanzan su primer disco japonés el 31 de Julio de 2013 llamado "Kiss Tour", que contiene las canciones japonesas 'Gimme Kimi Love' y 'Fly High', y además varias de sus canciones coreanas. Recambio de integrantes El 20 de octubre de 2014 se anunció que tres miembros dejaban el grupo, mientras Kyumin y Hanbyul lo hacían con la intención de centrarse en proyectos personales, Kwangyeon lo hacía debido a problemas de salud. A principios de enero de 2015 a través de su sitio oficial, LEDApple anunció que Kyumin no dejaba el grupo y que dos nuevos miembros se incorporarían. El día 8 de enero de 2015 a través del twitter y facebook oficial del grupo se presentó el perfil de Hyeonsang, un día después se presentó a Kyosung. Durante el mismo mes de enero y por 'problemas de salud', STARKIM anuncia que Hyeonsang no se unirá al grupo. Disolución El 2 de Marzo los tres miembros y el antiguo miembro Hanbyul publicaron sus despedidas en Instagram. "Gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron a LEDApple y LedT hasta ahora," escribió Youngjun. "Fue un tiempo muy feliz. Nunca olvidaré el amor y apoyo que LEDA nos dió. Gracias. ¡Los amo!" También publicó el mismo mensaje en japonés. Kyumin y Hyoseok publicaron en japonés, inglés y coreano, agradeciendo a las fans que apoyaron a ambos LEDApple y LedT. Kyumin prometió que volvería para saludar a sus fans con futuros proyectos, mientras que Hyoseok publicó una fotografía tomada con sus fans y agradeció a los fans y su agencia. Hanbyul, un antiguo miembro de LEDApple que ahora sigue sus actividades en solitario, se puso en contacto con sus compañeros. "Gracias por finalizar el camino que yo no pude," escribió. "Que Dios bendiga sus almas. Hay un significado para todo lo que ha sucedido." Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: JUN, Kei y Aki. *Young Jun (JUN) (2016) *Hyo Seok (Aki)(2016) * Kyu Min (Kei) (2016) *Keon U (2016) *Kyo Sung (Kyo) (2015) *Hyeon Sang (2015) * Kwang Yeon(2014) *Han Byul (2014) *I-OH (2011) *Jae Hoon (2011) *Min Young (2011) *Seung Hyun (2011) Pre Debut: * Jung Joon Young * Lee Chi Hoon * Oh Byung Hyun Discografía 'Corea' 'Single' 'Mini Álbum' 'Japón' 'Single' 'Mini Álbum' Temas para Dramas *"Going To You" ''tema para Beautiful Man (2013) *"''I'll Be There For You" ''tema para 7th Grade Civil Servant (2013) *"''Smile Again" ''tema para Haeundae Lovers (2012) Curiosidades *Su teaser del vídeo 'How Dare You', fue criticado porque la banda estaba en un club y bebiendo alcohol. Tres miembros eran menores de edad en ese tiempo, por eso fue muy criticado. *Tuvieron que enfrentar críticas de varias personas en comunidades de Internet diciendo que su canción 'How Dare You' es parecida a la canción 'Love' de CNBLUE. Tiempo después, Starkim Ent. avisó que no era plagio, ya que ambas canciones fueron compuestas por Lee Sang Ho y que por eso sonaban similar. *'How Dare You' subió hasta el número 67 en Gaon Chart. *'Someone met by Chance' alcanzó el número 6 en Gaon Chart. *La canción 'Birthday Killer' fue hecha en un intento de que las anti-fans se den cuenta de que sus comentarios de odio puede hacer que los idols hagan cosas extremas por su miseria. *En su Cuenta de Youtube Oficial han subido algunos cover como Go Away de 2NE1, Sherlock de SHINee, Love Song de BIGBANG, Kiss You de One Direction, Mr. Taxi de Girls' Generation y más. *El dinero que ganen con los vídeos de Music Note será donado a la organización internacional 'Save the Children'. *Young Jun es el único miembro original que aún pertenece a la banda, los otros, a lo largo del tiempo han abandonado la banda y de igual forma han sido reemplazados por nuevos miembros. *Hicieron un Cameo en el episodio 6 del drama To the Beautiful You. *En el MV Bad Boys aparece Kang Yebin, y asimismo colaboró con algunos "lives". *Recientemente en Inmortal Song 2, Hanbyul confesó que Ailee es cercana a ellos. *Jung Joon Young , fue miembro del grupo antes de la entrada de Kyu Min y Hyo Seok, pero no pudo debutar ya que Starkim Ent. descubrió que tenía un contrato con otra agencia que se negó a dejarlo ir. *En el vídeo "Let the Wind Blow" aparece en una pantalla el rostro de Jung Joon Young siendo trainee. *El 29 de Octubre de 2014 se informó que los miembros Kwangyeon, Hanbyul y Kyumin ya no formarían parte de la banda. Hanbyul tendrá una carrera como solista, Kyumin se dedicará al HipHop. En el caso de Kwangyeon, se le diagnosticó lumbalgia por lo cual está actualmente recibiendo tratamiento médico. Pero aún así la banda no se separará, en 2015 se agregarán 3 nuevos miembros y la banda continuará con sus actividades. *Durante el 2015 mantienen gran parte de su actividad musical en Japón. *Casi antes de su disolución cambiaron su nombre a LedT, sin embargo no sacaron ningún álbum o single bajo este nombre. *Varios de sus MV han sido borrados de youtube, pero han sido re-subidos de manera no oficial por fans Enlaces *Me2day Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Cuenta de Youtube Oficial *Youtube VEVO Galería Archivo:181714104C96BF31BCA5DB6.jpg Archivo:201714104C96BF3C2CB3291.jpg Archivo:4970_6477_38350.jpg Archivo:20110531_1306807064_21106200_1 12.jpg Archivo:2083602442_pqtzGSCH_ledapple-0683.jpg Archivo:LEDApple.jpg Archivo:LEDApple 1.jpg Archivo:LEDApple2.jpg Videografía 'Corea' LEDApple(레드애플) Someone met by chance(어쩌다 마주친) MV|Someone Met By Chance LED Apple (레드애플) LED Apple 2nd single "어쩌다 마주친" (Drama Ver.) (teaser)|Someone Met By Chance (Drama Ver.) LEDApple(레드애플) Time is up MV|Time Is Up LEDApple(레드애플) SADNESS MV|Sadness Led apple(레드애플) Run to you MV|Run To You LEDApple(레드애플) Let the wind blow(바람아 불어라) MV|Let The Wind Blow MV Led apple(레드애플) Bad boys(배드 보이즈)(feat. Kang Yebin)(강예빈)|Bad Boy Feat. Kang Ye Bin MV Ledapple(레드애플) With The wind(바람따라)|With The Wind 'Japón''' Ledapple - Greatest World|Greatest World Ledapple - 遠く遠く|Far Away Ledapple - 帰りたくなったよ|I Want To Go Home Ledapple - 希望の唄|Funky Monkey Babys Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KRock Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KBanda